Zoey's iPod
by stephen999
Summary: Zoeys birthday hi ts the P.C.A students, and to her suprise she gets an Ipod, But after Biology class someone unfortunatly steals it...


Zoey 101 in: IPOD

It was in the girl's dorm at 5:20, everyone was getting ready for Zoë's party. Meanwhile Zoey was up in her room helping Dustin with a rash he had gotten. Zoey Advised him to wear long sleeves but he told Zoey that Logan Reese cut off all the sleeves. Zoey just said it would heal. The rash was all over his arms. Meanwhile Zoey went downstairs for her party.

"Happy Birthday!" they all shouted as Zoey came into the room. They began to party. There was music and food. All the girls were there including, Logan, Michael and chase. Then Nicole said "Time for presents." Zoey started with the first one. It was a jumper from Nicole. "Wow thanks Nicole." Zoey said. Then there was a toy doll from Lola. "Thank Lola." Said Zoey. Then it was Quinn's present. She opened it and it was an Ipod! "How did you get it Quinn!" asked Zoey excitingly. "I made it." Said Quinn, with her hands on her hips smiling. Then she opened some more. Later it was time to leave the girls dorm. As she left she had the Ipod tucked under her arm. She walked up to her room listening to it.

Meanwhile in Dustin's room he could not stop itching his arms. "He decided to go to Zoey again for help. He knocked on her room. Lola opened it, she said, "Zoey, your brothers here!" Lola looked at Dustin's arms. "It's a bit urgent." She said freaked out. "What is it Dustin?" Asked Zoey. "My rash itches." Replied Dustin. "Just don't itch it, actually go to the nurse for help." "Not the nurse Dustin said. "Fine" said Zoey. "Just don't itch it and cover your arms up, it's freaky." "Okay Zoey" Dustin said looking up at her.

Zoey, Nicole and Lola walked to their biology class. Zoey had her Ipod tucked in her jacket. As soon as she got to biology class Zoey left her jacket outside on the peg. In biology they were learning about plants and cells. As soon as class dismissed they all got up and took their coats. Nicole then said to Zoey "Can I listen to thunder and lightning on your Ipod?" "Yehh sure" Zoey said, as she reached in her pocket she didn't feel anything. "My Ipod, it's gone!" exclaimed Zoey

"Maybe Quinn put exploding chemicals in?" suggested Lola. "It can't be, someone must of stole it and I think I know but I'll wait a couple of days to see." Smiled Zoey.

On campus Zoey gave sheets of paper to everyone to see if they had seen anyone with an Ipod until Logan Reese came up to her and said "Hey Zoey, was sup, I heard you lost an Ipod." Zoey looked suspicious. "Oh so you can have my single of black and white stripes and thunder and lightning. Then Logan turned around humming and left.

Dustin was in the shower brushing his arms and legs with soap, thinking to himself do not itch. His roommate Jack did not yet know about it. "Dustin!" he called, "Stop hogging the shower!" "One sec." Dustin called back.

Zoey walked upstairs to Logan's room. Zoey knocked on the door. Logan opened it and he was brushing his hair with a black hair comb. She just barged past Logan into his room, and saw on the front desk...Her Ipod. She began to talk to Logan not very much about anything; while she was talking she grabbed the Ipod and ran in the middle of a conversation. But then Logan realised the Ipod was gone and then chased back after Zoey. Zoey made it back to her room just in time. Lola was just watching TV and Nicole was reading. "Hey!" said Nicole when Zoey came in. "Yehh, Why are you smiling?" Zoey then smiled her face off and showed them the Ipod.

Then Dustin came running in fully healed. "well Dustin it went away!" Zoey went up to Dustin, then Zoey turned the music on of thunder and lightning. The music blurred in the open air.

_Thunder and lightning_

_Thunder and lightning_

_Add a touch of rain_

_Thunder and lightning _

_Thunder and lightning_

_Let's see sun again_

_With a tap of powder _

_And a tab of sky_

_Because if you know_

_The sun will rise high_

_Thunder and lightning again_

_Take away your hopes_

_Thunder and lightning again_

_Take away your hopes_

_Now the music's blurring into thin air_

_Even your grandma is there_

_Cause it thunder and_

_Lightning_


End file.
